


sanseless fool

by ashtrayy



Series: In this corner [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, BDSM Scene, Drabble Sequence, Fellcest - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Violence, You Have Been Warned, eventual kedgeup, eventual spicykustard, i killed my gf with this chapter, kustard - Freeform, triggers at the bottom of the chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtrayy/pseuds/ashtrayy
Summary: Red's LV is acting up and Sans finds him where he shouldn't be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, welcome to the part 2 of "In this corner" (or more like let's see how many titles i can come with with a sans pun in it.), I highly recommend that you read this series in order since most of the parts will probably be in chronological order. As always in my stuff, please refer to the end note if you think something could be a trigger to you!

Sans has a gift, one that he wouldn’t share with anyone. No matter the situation, he always manage to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. It’s seriously something he wishes he could get rid off, but it seems like it’s stuck to his bones with one of the permanent glues the humans created. Who knew someone could stay stuck to a chair for days?

This is why, when the small skeleton passes by an alley he never does pass by usually, except on that specific day because he decided to walk a bit for once, he isn’t surprised to find something there he would have liked to avoid. 

He almost does not pay this regular alley any attention, but the sound of someone whining in clear fear makes him turn his head. 

When his eye lights adjust to the lighting, sun setting down slowly, his whole body freezes. It takes Sans's mind a second to reboot, his hand fetching his phone in his pocket. His fingers search for Edge’s contact, but he only has the time to type some words before he can feel his sins starting to crawl onto his back.

“hey, pretty boy. spyin’ on me?” The edge in Red’s voice is so sharp, it almost sounds foreign to Sans's acoustic meatus. The threat is clear in it. “because i only like it when it’s in my bed and i have a hand on my cunt.”

Very slowly, Sans puts back his phone in his pocket. Keeping his hands there to look as relaxed as he can. Not that Red can’t read through his smile, knowing all of Sans's expressions like the back of his own hand. He takes in all of the scene. Red holding a human against the wall by his throat, feet almost leaving the ground. There is blood rolling down the child’s cheek and his left arm. 

It takes him a minute to recognize the boy, humans look so alike. He is the one who tried to kick Sans a few days ago when he was doing some shopping with Edge. How Red got a clear picture of the boy is beyond Sans's current imagination. 

The realisation would make his stomach turn if he had any, but as of now it’s only his soul that gives him an uncomfortable twist. “nah, just passing by.” He gives a glance to the human, trying not to show his recognition of the boy: he doesn’t look old. “for a piece of art, what you’re doing seems a bit sketchy, dude.”

A flicker of amusement passes on Red’s face, even as his fingers dig more into the human’s throat. Sans feels uneasy at the view of the boy’s soul turned blue and out of his chest. It reminds him of events he prefers buried deep. 

He slowly starts to step forward. As quickly as he can, Sans proceeds to Check the other skeleton. Everything seems as it was earlier this week, except for the number of his LV, which is slightly glitching, hitching to get higher. “stop that!” Red’s angry order makes him tense. 

The only time Sans saw this happen was in the Judgement Hall. It shouldn’t disturb him to see it on his friend, it isn’t a secret how high Red and Edge’s LV are. 

“sorry, not happening again.” Sans raises his hands higher as he stops walking. He finally is about a meter and a half away. 

Red’s free hand grabs the boy’s scared and crying face and turns it toward Sans. It takes him a lot not to wince and keep his smile in place. It would have been better for the kid to not show how easily he recognizes the skeleton he tried to hurt a few days ago. Edge might have scared the shit out of him that day though, hard to forget. 

“recognize him, right? poor ya, going to die because ya don’t know how to act in society.” Red shushes him when the human starts to cry harder. “wanna help? after all, he’s yers.” The look he gives Sans makes him cold. He hates that look, he decides. 

The thing is, Sans doesn’t like humans. He doesn’t trust them nor want them near him on a good or bad day. However, he also doesn’t want to be the reason one of them dies. On a bad day where flashes of his fight with Frisk come back to his mind, maybe he would mind less, but not for a kid, not for someone who looks the same age as their ambassador. 

“you’ll have to give me space.” Keeping from showing his emotions to Red takes most of his concentration. There is a plan forming in his head, and he swears, if it doesn’t work, he might say bye to the world in this shitty alley. He lowers his hands, forming enough magic in one of them to show his intention to Red. The latter does give him a weird look, but he releases the human’s soul to leave it to Sans, who gets it as soon as the other lets him. 

“found yer mean bone? took ya long enough.” The satisfaction is thick in Red’s voice, almost purring on the edge. It gives the impression that he could get off on Sans hurting the human, which wouldn’t be a surprise.

“me? a mean bone?” Sans pushes Red slowly to the side, careful of every one of his steps, hand going right under Red’s one on the human’s throat. Disgust hits him when his bones hit flesh, making him shudder, but he holds tight. “more like collagen and calcium bones, but i don’t judge difference.” Totally a lie, he judges a lot.

It’s easy to notice the way the bulkier skeleton hesitates a second before releasing the human, probably too aware of Sans's lack of HP to back himself up if his magic fails even for a second. He does keep close, hovering like a mother with careful eyes. 

“love yer sanse of humor, sansy.” He pats Sans's shoulder, way too casual about the situation. “but now would be great for ya to use one of these collagen and calcium bones and show the human he is probably calcium intolerant when it pierces his stomach.” The position he has, just a bit behind Sans, is exactly what he was waiting for.

“sorry, kid.” Before Red can react, Sans releases the human, throwing himself backwards so his back hits Red’s front, bringing them both into a shortcut. 

They end up in Edge and Red’s living room. Sans uses the laps of time it takes his friend to recover from the dizziness caused by someone else’s shortcut to take another one to the end of the room, trying his best to put some distance between them.

It’s not long for a Gaster Blaster to form behind Red as he gets up on his feet. “ye must be kidding me.” The laugh filling the room is nothing like Sans has heard before, it scares him for himself and for his friend. His composure is gone now that Red is away from the child, he could obviously shortcut back to him, but he is so pissed, Sans doubts he won’t deal with him first. “i’m all nice, huntin’ for ya the stupid creature that thought they could touch one of us, and ya do that?” His regular eye lights are gone, only one eye socket filled with red magic. So familiar and different at the same time.

“thanks, but no thanks.” Sans shrugs, so tense it actually hurts his shoulders. “i’d prefer ya keeping me safe here.” Not like he thinks he needs Red, but the latter has a weird kink with protecting them it seems. Caused by the life in their own universe, Edge had said to him once. 

The moment Red fires at him is expected, and he avoids it the same way he does with any attack. It does make him relax a tiny bit to finally have him snap, at least now he knows what to expect. 

“don’t fuck with me.” Red’s expression is pure rage. “ya prefer the humans? want to die because they can’t check how weak ya are and think punching ya won’t do anything?” Bones flies around his face, ending up in the wall when Sans manages not to get hit.

Being reminded of how weak he is in front of a human always gets to him easily. Not like it’s his damn fault if he only has 1 HP. It doesn’t mean he is some kind of art piece that needs guards on its ass 24/7. “don’t be ridiculous, we both know i don’t like them.” He would roll his eye lights for emphasis if he wasn’t so focused on avoiding to get killed by Red. Such irony that Red seems angry at Sans for almost dying at the humans’ hands when he is definitely going for the kill himself.

Sans isn’t angry at all though, it isn’t all Red. He knows. He can see. It’s the LV, something getting over Red’s head, something that could make him hurt even Edge. 

“liar!” The fight doesn’t stop, more bones are thrown Sans's way, more shooting, more trying to grab him to pin him down. The Tale monster isn’t used to it, they take turn in his world, Red doesn’t. It’s tiring him off pretty quickly. 

It must be the reason why he does one mistake, just slightly long enough for Red to grab his soul and turn him blue. It makes him a second too slow to avoid what’s coming his way.  
When the pain strikes him in the right shoulder, breaking a part of his clavicle and spatula, it’s so sharp it makes him lose his footing. He isn’t used to feeling such intense pain, usually avoiding it as much as he can. Sans can’t breath, his body stuck by the bone in the wall. 

Slowly, his HP ticks down. _0.9...0.8...0.7...0.6…_ Wow. Death feels close, eh. No reset this time, he thinks.

Someone grabs his face and his blurry vision shows him it’s Red’s panicked face. 

Shit. Sans seriously doesn’t want his friend to have his death on his consciousness. Might be the last crack needed on his soul for him to definitely get mad. “hey… paps says i’m really good at avoiding, might not have mastered it yet?” He never heard his voice so weak, it creeps him out. _0.5_… The way his HP keeps going down slowly shows that Red still didn’t put the intent of instant death in his attack. He wasn’t that far gone. 

“shut up, shut up, fuck, shut up.” Red finally undoes his attack, the bone disappearing into thin air. Sans falls easily in his arms. Through his almost closed eyes, _0.4_, Sans can see how despair takes over Red, swallowing all the light he had seen in the skeleton’s eyes in the past months. He hates it. He doesn’t want to die there and inflict this on him. 

“s’not your fault.” His words are starting to mix together. That’s seriously shitty, the situation is shitty. Sans thinks of Papyrus, of his brother waiting for him at home. If he had the strength he would probably cry for the first time in years. 

“bullshit. bull-fucking-shit.” Red whines loudly, and Sans can feel how his LV glitches against his bones when he holds him close. It really isn’t his fault. _0.3_. “everything is my damn fault, always, fucking always.”

Sans finally gives up and closes his eye sockets when healing magic starts to pour against his injury. It’s nice and warm, but it doesn’t really bring his HP back up. Red is probably trying his best to keep him alive, but with his LV acting up, there is no way he can manage to produce good intended magic strongly enough to actually heal. 

Sans knows. He doesn’t hold it against him. 

He doesn’t hold any of this against him. 

Sans wills his mouth to open one last time, hoping dearly that the words will leave his throat. “keep paps safe… please.”

Everything turns dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Lost of sanity, aggression on a kid, sensation of dying
> 
> If you liked it, well I would gladly like your comment! Thanks if you returned to my fic after the part 1, I am grateful. So, now that this is posted, I will go and finish part two of this haha.
> 
> Wanna talk? Follow me on my social medias!  
Twitter: @ashtrayy_lv  
Tumblr: @sansybooy


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge is used to pick up the pieces of his brother's mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Trigger warnings are at the bottom of this chapter as usual, please refer to them if need. I hope you enjoy!

When Edge parks his car in the entryway of his house, he isn’t sure what to expect. Hell. He isn’t even sure Red will be home. The only thing he has is a cryptic message coming from Sans that says “red is dofdh”. Half a message that couldn’t alarm him more. If something the Tale skeleton understood in the past months, it’s that he shouldn’t be unclear about Red to Edge or Edge to Red in any circumstances. Without any doubt, they will imagine the worst and won’t stay passive. 

Guess it’s the emotional baggage they brought back from their sweet little home. 

As soon as the engine is off, the tall skeleton is out of his car, taking large steps toward the door. From his view on the house, it seems like there are no lights on. He isn’t sure if it reassures him or not. 

Edge gets his key out of his inventory quickly, but doesn’t use it until his eye lights find which puzzle on his door is currently activated. It is quite an intricate design to be honest, multiple puzzles on this door he created with Papyrus and Alphys. Both Papyrus and himself got one. The consequences for getting the answer wrong are from quite different tastes though. They couldn’t agree on that matter.

It is such a beauty, that it is quite a shame Red and Sans do not have the patience for it. However, it isn’t like they actually used door, for the sake of practicality or being infuriating, Edge isn’t sure.

The daily one has a tiny green light beside it. Today it is the Xs and Os puzzle Papyrus showed him: once you start pressing on the electronic board, you cannot raise your finger to go press elsewhere and you cannot go on the same tile more than once. You have to turn all the Xs in Os in one go. 

Completing it takes him a few seconds, it is a small protection with bad consequences for those who misses it, but it’s better than thinking only a key would protect them. The electronic board shows a luminous smiley (a part added by Sans, his sole participation in the project), and Edge can finally proceed to unlock the door manually. 

His mind is quite blank when he enters. Years of training have forced him to learn to make his hypothetic brain stop the frantic thoughts of everything that could be wrong. After all, all of his senses need to be on what is in front of him and not what could be. 

The indication of something really wrong reaches him when he hears his brother frantically calling Sans’s name. His legs almost bring him running to the living room, but he still turns around to lock the door. If he is going to deal with something unpleasant, it might be better to do it behind closed doors. 

Even with everything he has seen in his life, the panic coating Red’s voice makes Edge tense. He is going to see something he doesn’t want to see. He knows. It is clear as water.  
When he finally takes the scene in, Edge is still slightly unprepared. In the darkness of their house, Red is hovering over Sans’s limp body, the green healing magic lighting both of their faces. Lighting the ugly injury of Sans’s clavicle and spatula. No way the weak skeleton will survive. 

Hearing noises, Red turns around toward him, face covered in sweat. He clearly is ready to jump on his feet, which turns Edge into his full lieutenant mindset. “Do not move, idiot! Keep the magic pouring!” It’s clear that Red is at the last of his reserves, he wonders for how long he has been doing this. The worst part is that nothing is actually healing on the broken bones, but without it, Edge is sure Sans will kick the bucket. 

Quickly, he scans his brother’s face, making sure he can get close without getting bitten. Red’s LV is a mess that will need to be taken care of later, but it seems like hurting Sans so badly was enough of a shock to bring him back for a bit. Then he proceeds to Check the injured skeleton, distress trying to slide in his mind when he notices there is only 0.2 HP left. He pushes it far away. 

One knee hitting the carpet hard, Edge places one of his hands on top of Sans’s broken bones, and he concentrates all of his benevolent magic onto the injury. Green blossoms out of his palm, more controlled than the mess Red was projecting. 

Sans’s soul tries to push the healing away at first, keeping the bones in pieces, but soon enough they start getting back together a millimeter at a time.   
When he is sure he has it under control, at least to keep Sans from dying in the next 30 seconds, Edge grabs Red by the back of his collar, yanking him backward. He had already stopped his magic, panting. “You will have a lot to explain, Runt.” His voice is as cold as ice, and he makes sure to press his thumb into the magic between his brother’s cervical vertebrae. The latter hisses in pain.

“i didn’t, he…” Red starts, but is soon put to silence by the shudder of pain that goes through his body, Edge’s thumb digging further.

“Shut your mouth. I do not want to hear anything, am I clear?” He doesn’t add anything until he gets a nod from his shaking brother. Slowly but surely, Sans’s bones are repairing under the insistent magic. It takes a lot of effort from Edge, still not the best with this type of magic. His LV had tainted it a long time ago. “I am going to deal with you later, for the moment, I will attempt to save Papyrus the worry of finding a nice jar to put his brother’s dust in.” The thought makes his soul give a painful jab to his chest. “But you are in a lot of trouble.” To put emphasis on his words, Edge gives a quick and strong pull on Red’s collar, bringing him face first into the floor. 

Not strongly enough to bring Red’s HP down, never putting the real intent to harm. His brother is still too fragile for this. Their little play has its limits. 

Red groans in the carpet, but his shaking seems to calm down. He knows Edge got him, he knows he won’t be able to hurt anyone else he loves. His brother will take care of this, of his mess, and bring back to him a sense of normalcy. 

Edge knows it’s his role. His brother prepared him for this. 

After what seems like forever, Sans’s body not so keen about receiving treatment when it is so weak, the tall skeleton can finally stop pouring all that magic. A quick glance to the clock confirms he has been doing this for the past 15 minutes, enough to make him weaker. The emotional uproar it made him feel must be part of the reason his bones feel heavy and tired. However, he still has to be in control, his feelings can wait later.

Red had started to struggle against Edge’s hold, clearly feeling restless. Edge Check Sans again, making sure his HP is not moving anymore before he gives his brother any attention.   
“Shower. Now.” His hand releases the pressure he was exercising on Red’s neck, making sure to leave enough menacing intent in the magic he had between his fingers (he carefully avoids the collar). This should help his brother not to get any idea of resisting him.

“what?” Red looks at him as if he is an alien, slowly getting back up on his knees. His left cheek has a bad red patch that might become a bruise later. Edge feels satisfied by that, but it’s not enough. His brother tries not to show how his attention keeps drifting to Sans, but Edge can see the way his eye lights search for the now healed injury, only some scaring cracks left behind. 

“Do I have to repeat myself? You get in the shower, turn the hot water on.” The vulnerability Red will feel there, naked and waiting for his brother to join, might help with the pulsing LV. “It’s an order.” 

Edge gets up on his feet, towering over his brother. He can see the fight in his eyes, the way they also demand for Edge to force Red to move. They hide a great deal of resistance, of cockiness and brattiness the smaller skeleton has at any given time. It’s like he is built to annoy his little brother. 

“I have no time to waste on you.” This seems to have some effect as they stare at each other for a long time. Red knows Edge means he has to take care of Sans. “Do not make me say it again.” Even so, he leans forward and grabs Red’s jaw hard enough to leave bruises. Their teeth meet in a messy kiss, and Edge doesn’t bring out his tongue, knowing this would only earn him a bite. “You will be taken care of. I promise.” You will be punished, are the hidden words.

Red shudders under his fingers. “as if I need ya.” He pushes his luck, snapping his head away from Edge’s hand. But even so, he gets up and walks toward the bathroom, giving one last glance in their direction before he closes the door. 

Edge won’t relax until he hears the sound of water running, but first, he has to manage to move Sans from the floor of their living room to one of their beds.

He pinches the space between his eyes and sighs. 

He seriously isn’t sure when he bargained to get two Sans under his protection.

There are still hours in front of him before he can think of unwinding.

***

Once Edge manages to get Sans on the bed without hurting him more, he cuts the shirt open, to finally have better access. He did heal the skeleton through a hole in the fabric earlier. A hole clearly made by a sharp bone.

He knows how it feels to have your LV take over your head, he is aware of this fact very well, probably more than most people in this universe. Even so, he still has anger crawling inside of him when he sees what Red did to Sans. 

A part of him is aware that Red probably has an explanation for at least some elements of this mess. Another part is slowly thinking of how he can get his brother to tell him everything that happened while he whimpers in pain. This is how pissed he actually is. 

The water is running in the room beside, the only background noise in the house. Edge isn’t comfortable leaving Sans on his bed without surveillance at only 0.2 HP. Thoughts are fighting in his head, what if he dies when he is gone, what if something goes wrong, what if he finds dust on his bed when he comes back? 

Edge takes a deep breath, sitting neatly on the side of the bed. He reminds himself there is nothing he can do except wait for the skeleton to wake up so they can feed him something. The food should raise his HP back, something his healing magic long lost the ability to do. He managed to stabilise him, he guesses that it is good enough for the moment. 

_Sans isn’t dust yet._

This is enough for the time being, he reminds himself. 

His brother needs him now and no matter how important Sans has become in his life, Red will always have priority. It’s how it is between them, they know. 

To reassure himself a bit further, Edge heads to the kitchen to find some snacks, and brings them back to his nightstand. Food in his bedroom is prohibited, but this might be a good reason to ignore this rule for once, no matter how it rubs him the wrong way. 

Edge takes two minutes to just stand beside the bed, eye lights following Sans’s weak breathing. He isn’t sure how he will break the news to Papyrus, or how the latter will take it, even. But sure thing, he will try to put Sans back up a bit before he moves him back home.

In a sudden moment of brashness, Edge leans forward, leaving his hand on top of Sans’s skull. His fingers carefully trace the other’s coronal suture, the way he knows Red likes it (an information collected from the rare times he allows Edge to fuss over him). “I will not be long. Please rest.” 

He doesn’t expect any answer, obviously. However, he does bring back his hand quickly, feeling as if he burned himself on a forbidden item. 

When he turns around and exits the room, he leaves any kind of softness behind, ready to face what his brother has in store for him.

***

The moment he enters the bathroom, it feels like he just walked into a painted version of what humans think hell is. Steam flies out of the shower stall, condensation covering the expanse of the large mirror above the vanity, and humidity quickly sets on Edge’s bones. It is uncomfortable enough for him to roll his eyes. Red can be such a drama queen. The water must be incredibly hot.

Through the foggy walls, Edge can see the shape of Red sitting on the ground, water directly falling on him. Carefully, he opens the door, more steam welcoming him. Beads of sweat blossom on his forehead automatically. 

At first, his brother doesn’t raise his head, which allows Edge to take in his state.

The bones are a slight pink color, clearly burning under the temperature. His body seems to be taken over by shivers that can’t be related to cold in any ways. Soon enough, Red raises his chin enough to glare at his brother, but the fight in his eyes is hazy. Hurting Sans still shook him.

“Safeword?” They always start this dance like this. It’s a little detail that annoys Red to no end, but that Edge finds important. Even if his brother thinks he doesn’t have any limit, it doesn’t mean that it is true. It doesn’t mean that Edge is willing to go too far to find out at a later date. 

This gives the wet skeleton’s eyes a glimpse of light, the corner of his mouth turning up. “cupcake.” Obviously, Red chose it. Distastefully.

“Good.” Edge makes sure he is standing high, his magic around him showing off confidence, control and a bit of a threat. He wants Red to feel small, to feel overpowered. He especially wants his LV to calm down and realise he isn’t the most powerful here. “Are you waiting for help? Up. I will not wait.”

“ya didn’t ask.” When Red finally decides to move after a staring contest, it is way too slow for his taste. Edge leans forward and grabs his brother’s humerus tight, bringing him up on his feet. Red tenses in pain, his bones so hot they can almost burn his hand. It must hurt. “fuck, asshole.” He sounds a bit breathy.

Not waiting for him to recover from the pain, Edge closes the shower stall door and pins Red against it. The bones hitting hard the glass door sound nasty to his earrings. He grabs his jaw tight, forcing Red to face him.

Once again, as a ritual, the tall skeleton waits for some guilt to blossom in him as he manhandle his brother. But none is coming. 

This time, he isn’t doing it for pleasure, he is doing it to give Red what he needs. His brother isn’t in the good headspace for Edge to be enjoying himself at the moment, but stars know how beautiful Red looks when he is in pain.

Red’s soul is pulsing fast inside his ribs, bright and crimson, stunning no matter how broken it is in places. 

Carefully, he brings a hand inside Red’s ribs. As he does so, the latter looks at him with dilated eye lights, a silent complain on his tongue. Edge doesn’t break eye contact with him for a minute, leaving Red time to protest. When it doesn’t come, Edge lets the tip of his pointed finger scratch against it. 

The reaction is instant, Red grabbing the humerus of the hand holding his jaw. The whimper goes out strong. Pain from the soul is always hard to handle. It’s as if your everything caught on fire. 

With great care, Edge takes the soul in his hand and brings it out, to Red’s face. 

“Shall we have a little talk, brother? It came to my attention that you had some explanations for me.” Edge almost purrs out the words, enjoying every bit of pain and shiver coursing through Red’s body.

Soon he will feel better.

For now, Edge shall take care of him the way he knows best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Incest, rough handling, mention of dying, kind of BDSM theme. (tell me if I should had anything honestly)
> 
> If you liked it, well I would gladly like your comments! Hope this will not have deceived you haha.
> 
> Mention: the dynamic between the spicykustard (kustard, fellcest, kedgeup) might have similarities with _ain't this the life._ by nilchance, since I have been reading this series for the past week and love it so much it tainted my vision of these pairings. I'm pretty sure most people read it, but if you didn't you are missing something amazing.
> 
> Wanna talk? Follow me on my social medias!  
Twitter: @ashtrayy_lv  
Tumblr: @sansybooy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wakes up confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to post it even if it has been written for the past week ahhh. But now it's here! The Kinktober took some of my time haha. Enjoy!

Darkness.

There is darkness everywhere. The silence and the peace that come with it would be comforting if Sans could remember why he is floating in the void. 

Is he dreaming? 

He isn’t sure. All the bones in his body feel numb, his thoughts scattering too easily for him to keep being afraid of the situation. 

When did he go to sleep? There is an alarm at the back of his mind, but he doesn’t know why. It must be important, but he can’t access it for now. 

Every sensation is weird. His soul feels heavy inside his ribs, but Sans is unable to look down and get a good glance at it. 

_“Oh. What have we here?”_

Suddenly, Sans wishes he could move his body, all sense of peacefulness gone. He is unable to actually produce any sound or jerk away when a melted face appears in front of his own. Fear burns inside of him. He is unable to forget it now that the source of despair is in front of him. He knows too well the strange language in which the creature speaks to him.

_“Decided to pay me a visit? I thought you clearly stated you did not want to see me again, Font 1.“_

Anger bubbles up, mixing with horror. Sans might be shaking but he is unsure. His body is still unresponsive, after all. 

_“Shall we resume? You seem to have lost your sharp tongue. Good. Less screaming.”_

Sans manages to close his eye sockets, so hard his whole skull gives him a throb of pain, mixed in the numbness. 

_“Test 1***, would you like to know how it feels to cease to exist?”_

***

Abruptly, everything around Sans feels solid. There is the soft sensation of a mattress under his bones, and a pillow under his skull. 

Air rushes back into his throat so hard it almost chokes him, and pain comes soon after, taking over a good part of his body, but especially his right shoulder. 

Sans opens his sockets slowly, the world buzzing and turning around him. It makes him nauseous, but he doesn’t close his eyes back. He doesn’t want to see darkness for now. 

Woah, isn’t he weak. The pulse of his soul so frail he almost doesn’t sense it. 

Did he try some hard drugs with Red and…? 

_Red._

The realisation of what happened becomes so vivid in his mind, it’s like a damn movie. Every second, how he got stabbed by a bone fueled with crimson magic, his friend’s panicked eye lights, the way his consciousness drifted slowly into nothingness. The very conviction that this moment was his last one.

And yet, here he is. Pretty much alive. Or well, with the ache having taken over all of his body, something akin.

It’s too similar to the bitter taste of a reset flashback, but unlike those, he is still paying for the hit he took. It’s almost reassuring, knowing the consequences are still there and clear in his mind. Sans waits for his vision to stop wavering, even if not completely clear, before he evaluates his own state. 

He winces, realising how low his health is. How he even managed to keep 0.2 HP is seriously a mystery. Red clearly didn’t have enough healing magic to hold him from dying forever.

Eh. Maybe now he can truly call himself an undead. Sounds cool. 

First though, he needs to make sure he won’t kick the bucket just by moving a finger. Sans tries his best to only move his head and not the rest of his body. 

As he scans the room, he notices that different types of snacks are waiting on the nightstand. 

Oh, talk about practical. 

On the other side, he has no idea how to reach them without moving too much. Talk about less practical.

Maybe he should ask for some help, say he wants some hurt-slash-comfort, or whatever this shit is that Alphys keeps gushing about. Makes awesome fics, she says. 

This is when it hits him that he has no idea in whose room he is. He can’t remember ever stepping in it. Enough that it actually kind of creeps him out, familiar anxiety building up in his chest. 

As if he sensed it, Edge opens the door, but stops quickly in the entrance when he notices Sans’s open eyes. “Oh, you are awake.” 

The relief that crashes over Sans is wide. Ok. He’s in Edge’s room. Before that, he just never entered the room because a weird sense of respect, since the door was always closed. It’s tidy, and very impersonal. For some reason, Sans almost expected to find some chains or a body. Who knows why.

“hey, edgelord, come here often?” His voice is hoarse and weak, most of the teasing tone erased because of it. He tried at least.

The tall skeleton opens his mouth, then closes it, a scowl on his face. "I do not know if I am glad or horrified to hear you joke on your almost-deathbed." Glancing behind him, he closes the door and walks toward the nightstand. Sans does his best to ignore what that look means, who is probably not so far away. 

Sans feels the Check Edge does, but doesn't react to it. "still got my funny bone, everything's fine." Edge takes one of the BBQ-flavored packs of nuts (Sans is pretty sure he is the only one who eats those here, so why they keep buying some is a mystery) as he gives him the look that says nothing is fine. "plus, i'm pretty sure it's your bed. dunno who that death guy is." 

Edge opens the bag a bit forcefully, clearly trying to hold his smile back. "Eat. I do not want dust on my covers, I just bought them.” 

“eh, thanks for the concern. i’m sure i’d make great decorative dust.” The joke falls flat as he reaches for the pack of food with very unstable hands. The shadow of his own death is looking at them in the corner of the room, reminding them of what happened. 

“Please, be quiet if you want to make distasteful jokes.” Edge slowly closes his hand on top of Sans’s one, the one holding the food, to steady him. “I got my brother for this.” It’s bitter enough that the small skeleton doesn’t feel like adding anything, instead focusing on getting some nuts in his mouth. 

The burst of magic that spreads through his own makes him shiver hard, his HP slowly coming back to life and raising back to almost normal. Sans only notices how cold his soul was between his ribs when it finally starts warming up again. 

Edge makes him eat two packs. He probably doesn’t need to keep his hand on Sans’s after the first one, but Sans doesn’t feel like mentioning it. 

When his HP is full, he still isn’t at his best, but it’s way better. His bones don’t seem to rattle as much and his hands are more stable, enough that he handles the glass of water pretty well by himself. “making me drink water, paps would be proud.” His shoulder is still painful, and his bones are sore, but at least he won’t dust now. He could also benefit from a nap, but there’s no way he is going to sleep now. 

“Talking about Papyrus, he is coming to pick you up.” Edge gets up from the side of the bed, and walks toward his cellphone. It is resting on top of his desk. “He said he was leaving 10 minutes ago, I believe he was at your place.” 

Sans hopes his smile doesn’t show how tense he is. “uh, what did you tell’im?” 

Edge seems to study him for a minute, before he sighs. Two of his fingers come to press on his forehead as he closes his eyes for a tiny bit. “The truth. Unfortunately, both for you and my brother, I do not like that habit you have of always lying to Papyrus.” 

Great. He winces. “not lying.” That’s a lie, and he knows it. “just making it bearable for him.” Or for himself? That’s a question he likes to avoid. 

The tall skeleton sighs again. “Sure, sure. I am pretty used to that big brother crap, and I do not need it repeated to me.” His eyelights go back down to his phone as it vibrates in his hand. “He is here. He knows better than me how to take care of you.” It seems to annoy Edge to admit it, for reasons unknown to Sans. 

“you sure you don’t want to play nurse with me?” Sans wiggles his eyebrow bones, moving slowly to slide down the bed. 

Edge gets to his door and opens it for Sans. He does it with enough confidence that Sans is sure Red got ordered to stay in his room. They will probably avoid for Sans to see him for now. He isn’t sure how he feels about that. 

“I am a pretty bad nurse.” His attention is focused on Sans, only a step away, to catch him if needed. 

As much as he would like to think he can handle himself pretty well, it does make him feel warm. A weird warmth he isn’t used to when it comes to Edge. 

They quickly reach the entrance door. Sans can see Papyrus’s car parked outside through the small windows beside the door. His brother is out of the car, waiting beside it. He is playing with his hands, a habit he got when he was young and tried to find his words. It only comes out when Papyrus is stressed out.

Sans hates it enough that he reaches and swings the door open so fast he almost stumbles. Edge reaches out to steady him, but Sans subtly raises his hand behind his back, signing,_“stop.”_ He doesn’t want to give Papyrus a reason to worry more, which Edge seems to understand, no matter his deep scowl.

“hey, bro.” Sans does his best to keep his smile on and raises his voice, glad that it sounds clearer than when he first spoke. Before he leaves, he turns around toward Edge, who is standing in the entryway. “thanks, by the way, for you know, saving me.” It isn’t hard to put the puzzle pieces together. As he puts his hands in his pockets, he glances toward Red’s bedroom door. “take care of him. not that i think you need me to tell you.” The last part is quieter, not for Papyrus to hear.

“No need, indeed.” Edge nods, and with hesitation, he reaches for Sans’s shoulder, giving it a tiny squeeze. “No need to thank me either, I would not have let you die.” The resolution in his voice and glare makes Sans shiver. He doesn’t doubt it.

Which is weird. 

He is getting more and more people who don’t want him to die, isn’t he?

“i’m sure paps is grateful for this.” 

“SANS, ARE YOU COMING?” 

Edge releases his shoulder and pushes him carefully toward his brother. “He is. Sorry for the hold up.” 

Sans walks to his brother, raising his hands in the air and ignoring the wave of pain. “didn’t know we were stealing a bank.” 

“I’M GLAD AND ALSO HORRIFIED TO HEAR YOU MAKING JOKES NOW,” Papyrus adds before opening the door for his brother. 

“i think i heard that somewhere before.” He gets in the car with one last wink at Edge, who tries his best to look annoyed, but Sans is becoming good at noticing that small smile at the corner of his mouth.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this part, but do not worry (if ever someone care) the next part will still be linked to what happened here! I can't leave it like that hahaha. Also, this might feel a bit more like a filler, but really I just needed to show you that Sans isn't dead oops.
> 
> If you liked this chapter or the whole part, leave a kudos or a comment! That's seriously motivating to get some.
> 
> Wanna talk with me or follow me?
> 
> Twitter: @ashtrayy_lv  
Tumblr: @Sansybooy


End file.
